memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Bilder von christies.com
Zusammenfassung (September/Oktober 2006) ;Thema :Nutzung der Fotos von christies.com ;Ergebnis :Die Verwendung der Bilder von christies.com ist nach den unter http://www.christies.com/clientservices/terms_conditions.asp angegebenen Bestimmungen nicht mögliche ;Teilnehmer :Shisma (Start), HenK, defchris, Kobi Hi also, ich würde sehr gerne bilder von [ Christies.comhttp://www.christies.com/index.asp?action=sale&id=20723 in der MA verwenden. Ich weis das wir das nicht können, weil wir keine berechtigung dazu haben. Aber ich wollte wissen ob wir das teilweise überhaubt brauchen. ich würde zB gerne dieses bild verwenden -> http://www.christies.com/LotFinder/LotFinderImages/D47797/D4779703x.jpg. Fakt ist, es wurde vollständig von Paramount produziert, von denen wir ja eine Quasi'berechtigung haben. das einzige daran das ''christie zusteht ist das im prinziep das Foto davon. nun wollte ich fragen ob das foto selbst überhaubt die nötige Schöpfungshöhehttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sch%C3%B6pfungsh%C3%B6he hat, um geschützt werden zu können. oder anders: wenn ich in eine Fotogalerie gehe und ein foto an der wand fotografiere, gehört das Bild dann mir? kann ich es dann verkaufen? kann ich leute verklagen, die mein foto von einem foto auf ihrer webseite veröffentlichen? lgShisma 07:13, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Ich kann dazu zwar nichts sagen ;), aber finde das eine sehr gute Frege! --HenK 07:18, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::Danke :) --Shisma 07:28, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) Das Problem liegt nicht in dem Motiv, sondern darin, dass derjenige der das Bild fotografiert hat die Rechte an dem Foto hält. Das ist ein Unterschied, weshalb hier in Deutschland beispielsweise viele eBay-Nutzer abgemahnt werden, die Produktfotos in ihre Beschreibung aufnehmen. 14:53, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) :::Ich habe das neulich schon im Chat gesagt, dass es unmöglich ist, diese Bilder zu verwenden, siehe http://www.christies.com/clientservices/terms_conditions.asp: :::* The contents of the Web Site, such as text, graphics, images, audio, video, data, coding, scripts, computer programs and other material ("Material" or "Materials"), are protected by copyright under the laws of the United States as well as other countries, and are owned or controlled by the Company or by third parties that have licensed their Material to the Company. The Company authorizes you to view and download a single copy of the Material solely for your personal, non-commercial use, or in the case of dealers, to display to your clients solely for purposes of facilitating a transaction with the Company. :::* Unauthorized use of the Material may violate copyright, trademark, and other laws. You may not sell, prepare derivative works based on or modify the Material (including, without limitation, preparation of summaries of the Material or "thumbnails" of any images therein), or reproduce, publicly display, publicly perform, distribute, or otherwise use the Material in any way for any public or commercial purpose. The use of the Material or any portion thereof on any other web site, or in any publication, database, catalog or compilation, or in a networked computer environment for any purpose other than personal browsing of the Web Site without the express prior written permission of the Company is strictly prohibited. ::: Die Nutzung ist explizit '''ausgeschlossen -- Kobi 18:25, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::::vieleicht schriebe ich die mal an und bitte um eine erlaubniss. jetzt wo die versteigerung vorrüber ist, werden die bilder ja nichtmehr gebracht.---Shisma 11:49, 9. Okt 2006 (UTC)